This invention relates to a snow surface driving vehicle which is able to turn its direction by means of the handle operation. What is aimed at by this invention is to provide a snow surface driving vehicle having such excellent maneuverability that when changing the direction of its ski members, the ski edges can be pushed against the ground in the same way as in the case of riding ordinary skis while at the same time the man seating portion tilts so as to maintain the weight balance at the time of turning.
Another object of this invention is to provide a snow surface driving vehicle to which braking force is applied by raising the fronts of its ski members by pulling backwardly on the handle.
A third object of this invention is to provide a snow surface driving vehicle which is so constructed that braking force is applied in the so-called "Bogen" condition brought about at the inward turning of the front tips of the ski members through the operation of the braking mechanism equipped at the handle.